


怪物

by summerkiss4869



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, 强奸, 未成年性行为, 英译中
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:45:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerkiss4869/pseuds/summerkiss4869
Summary: 【译】在他二年级的时候，黑魔王俘获了他，从那时候起，他就成为了一名囚犯。有时候，Harry会怀念着那些美好的时光。他渴望着那些在噩梦开始之前，还在霍格沃茨的久远过往。但他们告诉他全世界的麻瓜都像苍蝇一样被杀死了。哈利不明白原因，但黑魔王发现他很珍贵，独一无二。





	怪物

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025390) by [Emriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emriel/pseuds/Emriel). 
  * A translation of [A Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025390) by [Emriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emriel/pseuds/Emriel). 



> 【译】  
> （原作者）备注:  
> 好吧，我最后编辑了这篇文 *-* 所以它和之前有点儿不同。我对这个结局还蛮满意的。另外，Harry在这篇文里的年龄是13岁，这可能会有点令人不安，所以如果你不吃这口话就别看哦。鉴于哈利还是个孩子，我认为他对爱情还不是很了解，所以他有点不知道如何将他的感情分类……

时间仿佛不再流逝了一般，哈利哀悼着。他不记得自己到底被囚禁了多久，唯一能感到只有无止境的孤独。他对霍格沃茨的最后记忆是蛇怪在咬了他之后，看向金妮·韦斯莱的尸体的那一幕。

他听说整个世界都在燃烧着战火，麻瓜们像苍蝇一样被杀死，但食死徒们总是喜欢骗他。他们还告诉他，每一块魔法世界的领地上都插上了带着黑魔标记的旗帜，他应该做一个乖孩子，努力为新的事业服务。他们还会在灼烧着他、切割着他的时候，以及让他看着他的朋友们是如何全然忘记了他的时候，告诉他他是多么的重要，告诉他没有人会再知道哈利·波特的存在……而他将永远孤独下去。

他孩子气地反驳和抗击着这一切，有时他会因为太出格而受到报复……比如说，此时此刻他就正遭受着惩罚。

他用力拉住把手举过头顶的铁链。太难受了。所有的东西都是白色的，他想要尖叫，但是他害怕他们会再回来切割他、折磨他。他们有时候会选择慢慢地划破他，他们想看着他在地板上淌着血。

其实最近他一直都很乖顺，所以他们告诉他对他的这些惩罚都算是很宽大的了，但是在一次事故中，他的魔法灼伤了黑魔王最钟爱的一个副官。看着她漂亮的脸蛋融化并且听到她发出痛苦的尖叫是很有趣的——直到他意识到这种不理智的快乐不是来自他自己。不，这不是他，当他试图大喊着求助，道歉，纠正错误时，他们把他关了起来。至于关了多少天……他已经数不清了。

他的手腕上满是瘀伤，而当他被绑在白色的柱子上时，他想起了自己曾经做的一个梦，一个关于他还在霍格沃茨时候的梦。这场梦境的感觉实在是太漫长了。他甚至都不知道那到底是不是真实存在过。有时候，他觉得那些还在霍格沃茨的日子不过是他自己的想象而已，但只有当他们向他展示那些人的面孔时，他才会回忆起来。

他正在失去对自己过去的掌控，被揉捏成他们想要的样子。

他不知道自己的存在对这个新王朝来说有什么意义，只知道自己对他们来说很重要，并且还是一个不可告人的秘密。在这儿，只有最受信任的食死徒才能被允许见到他。而贝拉特里克斯则是他最痛恨的那一个，因为她总是把他当作一个小婴儿一般，并且一直都在想方设法羞辱他，伤害他。

她说哈利不值得“他”浪费时间。他理所应当得到的不过是像动物一样的对待。然后，她会让他去施放各种诅咒，而当他做不到的时候，她就会对着他施放那些诅咒。

他最痛恨的就是钻心咒了，因为她可以隐瞒她对他的伤害，其他人会相信她，但这并不意味着他也想伤害她。

他必须学着服从，如果他不学会这些事情，他就会受到惩罚。这太不公平了。

而一直伤害他到底有什么意义呢？

他想回到过去，想要逃离这一切痛苦。期待着有谁会来救他。他一直都希望有谁能把他从这些怪物手中救出来。这些人只可能是怪物。他们那已经黑暗殆尽的灵魂里已经不留下一丝人性了。他们让他观察那些其他违抗他们的人的遭遇——被割掉舌头，挖出内脏，让母亲们看着自己的孩子被杀或被迫吃掉，让亲人之间相互强奸，在“他”的帝国的魔爪之下，巫师和麻瓜社会都在慢慢陷入一片混乱。

而“他”，就是他们的上帝，一个完美的，俊美的魔鬼，他是那么的渴望着力量，那么的渴望着统治已知的一切，超越了他之前的每一任黑魔王。在所有人都知道他的名字并且都畏惧着说出它之前，伏地魔是不会停下他的脚步的。

而自己呢，不过是一个囚犯，因为没有犯下的罪行而受到折磨，因为他没有像其他人那样疯狂地卑躬屈膝……因为他是哈利。他不想待在这里。他希望能有某个人来救他。

某个人。

“你为什么在哭？”

听到这嘶嘶的声音，哈利身子一僵，他试图站起来，但是对方靠得太近了。那怪物的红色眸子正盯着他，眼神残酷而又冰冷。对方魔法给人的感觉是沉重而堕落的，就像是粘液在他身上粘腻游移着，触碰着他，感染着他。

这个怪物。

伏地魔大人带着危险的微笑，继续用他那双地狱般的红眼睛凝视着他，审视着他。

哈利惊恐地闭上了眼睛，然后他感到一只手温柔地托起了他的下巴。

“你害怕了吗，小家伙？”

哈利呜咽着，试图抽离开来，但他感觉到手铐把他的手举过了墙。他发出一声痛苦的呻吟，更多的泪水淌了出来。

“如此孱弱。你变得这么脆弱……真是可惜。你之前伤害了贝拉……告诉我，值得吗？”

那个时候，当他碰到她的脸并且看着它燃烧着时，贝拉特里克斯 · 莱斯特兰奇像虫子一样在地板上蠕动着。哈利迷恋地看着她的这幅样子，过了好一段时间，直到他意识到自己在做一件完全不像自己的事情时才停了下来。

“不……我当时并不是故意想……”

当锋利的指尖在他的衣领上划出一道血色的红线时，他退缩了一下。

“小家伙，我该拿你怎么办？”

哈利只想消失。他讨厌他。他憎恶他，可能远不止如此，但他只是太害怕了，也厌倦了无尽地抗争。

“我很抱歉……”哈利说。他只是想回到他的日常生活中去。对付食死徒比对付黑魔王本人要好得多。哈利早就知道了，因为他的一部分在向这个怪物呼唤着，每次让这个怪物靠近他的时候，他都觉得自己迷失了方向。就好像黑魔王在腐蚀他……而哈利 · 波特正在死去。

这个怪物用拇指擦了擦他的眼睑，试图拭去眼泪。就在这时，哈利睁开了眼，发现那双红色的眸子在直勾勾地看着他。

他立刻尖叫了起来——他的脑海受到了攻击。

然后他感觉到了对方的嘴唇向他的靠了过来。当它们接触的时候，他好像失去了所有的自我意识，哈利像渴望摆脱痛苦一般地渴望着摆脱掉这种快乐的安慰感。对方解开了给他身上那件薄薄的长袍，只轻轻一拉，它就滑了下来，留下浑身赤裸的他。

他感到十分不适，铁链也将他拉得更高了，直到他的双脚完全悬在地上。

“你仍然认为我是个怪物，亲爱的。”

哈利下意识地说，“不……我没有。”

对此，那个男人愉悦地微笑着。“你应该知道，我不喜欢你撒谎，哈利。”

哈利愣住了，呜咽着，尽量不让自己再度哭出来。“对不起……对不起……请不要、不要伤害……”

男人的手指在不断地抚摸着哈利颤抖的嘴唇。“嘘。”

黑魔王走近了一些，然后哈利发觉对方正在亲吻他的脖子，用他那尖利的牙齿一点一点地啃咬着。这让他的脖颈上布满了伤口和咬痕。哈利忍耐着，尽量不说些什么，因为他知道这会使对方不满。

血一滴一滴地落在地板上。

“我是什么，哈利？” 伏地魔埋在他的脖颈处，低声问道。

哈利十分挣扎，他几乎不知道该说什么，他回想起了他被监禁的第一天。他被锁在一个潮湿的房间里，没有水，没有食物。他不得不乞求着给他穿上衣服，祈求着痛苦的停止。

“主人……你是我的……主人……”

当那个男人小心翼翼地舔着他的脖子，双手沿着他的身体抚摸时，哈利还是呜咽了起来。

“如果你不听我的话会怎么样？”

一只手放在了哈利的心口上，他感觉到自己的呼吸停止了。他几乎能听到自己的心跳声，仿佛震耳欲聋。

“我会……受到惩罚。”

“是的……但是，你还是不服从。也许我该把你喂给摄魂怪。每当你和他们呆在一起之后，你都会变得非常顺从。”

——可怕的存在向他靠近，试图吸出他的灵魂，快乐的记忆消失，被悲惨的记忆取代，一次又一次，永无止尽一般。尖叫声，失落感，折磨，痛苦。

“不……请不要这样……求你了，主人。我会乖乖的。我很抱歉我伤害了她……求你了——”

对方用一只手掐住了哈利的脖子，让他呼吸困难。

“我可以对你做任何我想做的事情，小家伙……但是今天是一个特殊的日子，所以我会宽恕你。伏地魔也是可以仁慈的。”

铁链断了，他摔倒在黑魔王面前。哈利感觉到自己的脸被泪水湿透了，他所能做的就是紧紧地靠在折磨他的人身边，因为他突然感到刺骨的冰冷。

“你学乖了。”

黑魔王抱起他由于受到的虐待而变得迟钝的身体。然后，整个世界仿佛进入了一团扭曲的混乱，再然后，他发现自己身处在了另一个熟悉的监狱——黑魔王的卧室里。黑魔王在他背上印上黑魔标记的那次，对方允许了他睡在这儿，同床共枕。

他被放在了床中央，轻轻地盖上一条柔软的天鹅绒般的绿色床单。哈利疲惫的身体安静地躺在那。

在一段时间里，他都在那躺着，看着黑魔王召唤他的追随者，发布一个又一个命令，甚至在他自己的房间里也是如此。然后，一个熟悉的人出现在哈利身边，西弗勒斯 · 斯内普，带着冷酷而漠然的表情。这个男人怒视着他，像从前那样。他的手里还拿着放在床头柜旁的药瓶。

而躺在床上的哈利是完全光着身子的。

他觉得自己好像无法呼吸，让他的前任教授看到他的这种状态让他觉得很羞耻。很快，一个不知道名字的巫师来了，戴着白色的面具，穿着白色的袍子。

经过数月里的同样的治疗后，哈利明白了自己最好不要抗争，当厚厚的毯子被移走，然后施了诊断咒时，医疗女巫开始列举他的伤情，“有一根愈合得很差的肋骨，断了一根手指，手腕上有瘀伤，胳膊上的瘀伤，脖子和胳膊上还有一些新伤口。他脚上的肌腱似乎正在愈合，但仍然是受损状态的，所以在它愈合之前他还不能行走。这可能会留下疤痕，不过西弗勒斯已经准备了药膏。还有严重的睡眠缺乏，饥饿，脱水，以及……主人，我的建议是，您最好把他带去心灵治疗师那儿去，因为他的恐慌症发作增加了。就在我们说话的这会儿，他正在经历一场灾难。”

“这样吗？尽你所能治愈他，明天我会亲自送他过去。”

那些冷漠的碰触让哈利感到麻木，他像一条鱼一样不停地喘气，直到伏地魔站在他身边，微笑着握着他的手。

“冷静下来，哈利。你答应过我你会乖乖的。他们在治愈你。呼吸，”黑魔王命令道。哈利跟从了他的声音，最后，他惊慌失措的呼吸慢了下来，一直到他最后闭上了眼。

 

在黑魔王身边醒来是一件可怕的事情，这让他意识到自己仍然困在一个无法醒来的噩梦之中。

他在治疗师那儿睡着了，从西弗勒斯强迫他喝的药量来看，他的身体对他自己的命令几乎毫无反应。伏地魔离得非常近，近到他可以数清他眼睛上的睫毛。

“主人？”哈利问道，他的声音很小。黑魔王盯着他的样子让他感到不安，对方压在他的上方，黑魔王双腿的膝盖在他的身体两侧，整个人圈着他，对方的嘴唇也危险地靠了过来。

“我有个礼物要给你，”他在他的耳边低语道。

哈利转过身去，他什么也不想要。在黑魔王这儿是不会有什么好事发生的。一切都是有代价的，所以他咬着嘴唇，保持沉默。

“难道你不应该感到欣喜若狂吗，小家伙？”

哈利发觉对方的手伸进了他的头发，他慢慢地放松了——尽管他完完全全地讨厌它。

他感觉到对方的嘴唇轻轻地贴在了他的前额上。

然后他的下巴被抬了起来，很快，亲吻也来到了这儿。

那是一个很深的吻，他不知道该如何是好。他知道他不想要，但是当对方的舌头在他口中蠕动的时候，他已经完全无法再思考了。他感觉自己快要淹死了。就好像有一股无形的力量将要吞噬他。就好像这一切都是正确的……他为自己产生这样的想法感到非常恐惧。他喘着气，用他那微弱的力气推了推身上的男人。

对方看着他的样子就好像要吃了他似的。

“求您了……”当伏地魔停止了亲吻时，哈利喃喃地说道。

那双红色的眼睛像是吞噬着对面的绿眸一般，他脆弱的俘虏甚至连移动一英寸都做不到，就像一个等待被吞噬祭品。

“真是个天真的小家伙。你会做得很好的。”

哈利退缩了一下，黑魔王的目光变得阴沉起来。当黑魔王把他的衣服脱掉时，他侧过了身去。盖在哈利腿上的柔软的床单也消失了。而他只能在黑魔王打开他的双腿时顺从地躺着。

“你知道我接下来要做什么吗，哈利？” 

哈利摇了摇头，他的双手虚弱地试图推开对方。“求你……求你了，主人。”

“我要把你变成我的。”

伏地魔大大地咧开嘴笑了。

“请不要这样做……我不……不想要……这样。”当一根带着润滑的手指从他紧绷的括约肌上滑过时，哈利扭动着身子。

“嘘……放松点，哈利。”

哈利做不到。这很难受。“不……不要……”黑魔王低头看着他，郁积着情绪的红眼睛里全然是满足。他那罪恶的红色的嘴唇吻住了他，吞噬了他的呼喊。尽管黑魔王很俊美，但他仍然是个怪物。

“我保证……你会享受起来的。”

然后又多了两三根手指。他还太过于年幼无知，还只是个孩子。他知道这是不对的。那些年长一些的人谈论过这个问题。但没想到这么快就发生了。这必须停下来。他不想要。不想要他……他觉得自己被侵犯了。

“主人……求你了……好痛……”

哈利抬起头来，眼睛闪烁着泪花，他看见黑魔王正专注地看着他。“你是我的，哈利……我的。全都是我的，我会让你为我歌唱起来。”

哈利想把腿合上，但对方强行地把它张开。

“请停下……”那几根手指抽离了出来，哈利觉得他又可以呼吸了。

然后，哈利感到有什么东西从他身体里面插了进去，他咬紧牙关，这太痛了，他的指甲都掐进了掌心。

黑魔王亲吻了他的脸颊，在他耳边低语道，“生日快乐，哈利。”

然后他开始抽插起来。哈利发出了尖叫声。

“啊啊啊……不……拿……拿出来……”

哈利难以适应这样的粗长，他试图推开对方，但有一双手在他的头顶上固定住了他。

“你会习惯的，哈利。当你痛苦的时候真是美极了。”

哈利咬了咬嘴唇。在经历了长期的囚禁之后，他对疼痛并不陌生，但眼前这是另一种情况。他感觉不对劲。真的很不对劲……然后他感到有什么东西撕裂了开来。

他因此而大叫起来。

“好疼……求您住手……主人... ...”

当节奏放慢时，哈利呜咽起来。他试图转过头去，但是他感到魔法迫使他去看，去服从。他觉得自己好似要被生吞活剥了。

“吻我。”

黑魔王的瞳孔因为兴奋而放大，他俯下身子，慢慢地抽插着，像在惩罚男孩的身体深处。每一次猛击都在撕裂着他，打开着他的身体。

嘴唇贴了过去，但也就到这个程度而已了，哈利照他说的做了，吻他，这是个潦草的吻，他从来没有这样做过。他感觉到那个男人贴着他的双唇正在露出微笑。

“说谢谢。”

哈利抬起头，看着在那张在他眼中模糊的他的主人的脸。他能感觉到眼泪从他的眼睛里流出来。他几乎不能呼吸，也不能言语。他的神经因为抗拒着这正在发生的、让他感到痛苦和屈辱的事情而紧绷着。

“谢、谢谢……您。”

黑魔王狠狠地深入了一下，然后用手圈住了他一直被遗忘了的分身。

哈利只能无力地呻吟着。

“你不知道我压抑了多久才让自己没有……”黑魔王继续道，“夺走你。”

哈利喘着气。这感觉很舒服。

“找到了。”

哈利的脚趾蜷了起来，黑魔王咧嘴一笑。粗暴地进进出出，哈利能感觉到的只有摩擦来带来的痛苦和快乐的感觉。黑魔王松开了手腕的钳制，抓住男孩的头发，凝视着他流淌着眼泪的模样。

“你喜欢这个，是不是？我珍贵的魂器。”

哈利把手放到嘴边，想要捂住它，他不想听到那些声音，那些可怕的“唔，啊……啊——”的声音。

黑魔王大笑起来。他用魔法把男孩的手腕固定在他的头顶上。他想看看这孩子的表情。

那双绿色的眼睛在恳求他。

“你是我的，哈利。说出来。”

哈利喘着气，“我是你的。”

“好孩子。”

魔法仿佛浸透了所有空气，哈利只能在黑魔王狠狠地干他的时候放声哭喊。他感觉到黑魔王将他的腿张的更开了，他隐约知道他们应该停下来，这是不对的……但是他不知道为什么要停下来，特别是当他感觉到如此美妙的时候。

“这样的紧致，这样的放荡……都是我的。”

哈利感到一股热流窜了上来，这让他惊慌失措……就好像他想要小便似的，但又不是那么回事……他高潮了。一股白色的液体涌了出来，他羞愧地看向别处，但是伏地魔还保持着抽插，让他产生出的快感还让他在不停地发出叫喊，让他未达青春期的身体被高潮所撕裂。

当黑魔王再次伸出手让他窒息时，他呜咽起来，他只能喘着气艰难地呼吸。他的视线开始变得模糊。哈利试图把那双手推开。

然后黑魔王的动作似乎停滞了一下，这是对方在他体内射精之前得到的唯一预警。伏地魔埋在他的身体里，面色泛红，他微卷的头发四散着贴在额前和两颊。他带着心满意足的微笑，魔法似乎都懒散地蜷缩在周围。伏地魔抽身出来后，哈利感到有什么从他后面流了出来。

哈利以为一切都结束了，然后黑魔王拽着他的手放在他的腹部，揉弄着那儿残留着的液体。黏糊糊的。哈利感到他已经精疲力竭了。这种新形式的酷刑是一种奇怪而又亲密的行为。这样一个13岁的孩子对所发生的一切感到厌恶……还有肮脏、疼痛ーー

“尝尝自己的味道，哈利……这就是你喜欢它的证据。”

哈利照做了，他已经完全无力去违抗了。他慢慢地舔着对方的手指，直到他感觉到黑魔王满意为止。

“好孩子。”

黑魔王挥了挥手，用魔法把他们清理了一番。堆叠在地上的床单舒适地铺散在他们四周。

哈利看得出来，黑魔王很高兴。

“为什么……为什么是我？……”长时间的沉默之后，哈利低声说道。

黑魔王对这个问题发出了一声嗤笑，“是啊，为什么呢，我的灵魂的持有者。你认为我还有其他的吗？”

哈利对此皱起眉头，想知道黑魔王有其他的是什么意思。他试图移动，却因为痛苦露出难受的神色。最后，他有些情不自禁地提出了他的问题，“你……你有足够的力量……可以把你的一部分从我的身体里拿走……那样我就不再是魂器了……你可以杀了我……”

“这倒是真的。我可以简单地把它取出来，然后杀了你……是的……我也渴望这样做。”

“那么为什么呢？你为什么要对我做这些事情？”

“你真是太天真了，宝贝。我应该把你锁起来，永远远离这个世界，永远纯洁无暇……”

哈利对这个建议保持沉默，甚至感到有些恐惧。

男孩看向别处，“我想知道……”没有理会潜在的危险，他继续问道，“可以告诉我吗？” 哈利感到自己在说出这句话的时候嗓子是嘶哑的。他总是想知道，他一直以来的痛苦是否有所谓的意义。

黑魔王转过身，俯身对着这孩子说，“我是个怪物，哈利。你想看到我所看到的世界是什么样的吗？你想感受一下吗？”

哈利摇了摇头，但像往常一样，他别无选择。

很快，他在黑魔王的眼睛里看到了自己，感受到了他的感觉。

哈利·波特，一个躺在床上的破碎不堪的小东西，浑身青紫，流着血，如此虚弱。他拥有自己的灵魂，但他仍然是那么的纯洁无瑕。魔法紧紧地缠绕着他，同样的魔法使他充满了那么多未经雕琢的不桀的力量。

他有一种强烈的欲望，想要去占有这个孩子，去保护他，想要把他变成自己的。他渴望着，渴望得到对方的身体，想尽一切办法要回属于自己的东西。他曾品尝过一丝对方的滋味，但那感觉远远不够。他试图掠夺，捕获，抗拒实在是太难了——抗拒着不去撕裂这美好的肉体直到那双眸子中的绿色闪耀出熠熠光彩，那就像绿宝石一样。他几乎想把它们给挖出来。

然后就是愤怒、仇恨和嗜血的欲望。他想让他的骨头断裂，听到他的尖叫。看到他乞求怜悯，跪地求饶。直到完全变成一个废人，依赖着他，需求着他。成为他的。

哈利喘着气，浑身颤抖，不知道自己是否还剩下一些仅存的希望。哈利回到自己的身体时，感情的强烈波动依旧让他颤抖不已，他试图摆脱那种疯狂的快感，摆脱那些黑魔王对他的渴望。

“请杀了我吧。我不能……像这样活下去，主人……”

“不可能的……你太珍贵了，远不能死。难道你不知道你对我来说有多珍贵吗？”

哈利试图在心中唤起一丝仇恨，但他太害怕了，也太累了。

他感到有些头晕，差点要倒下了。他被放入床中，额前又被吻了一下。

哈利躺在床上，身体以他不理解的方式疼痛着，他哭了起来。“……让我离开吧……主人……？求你了……我不知道……我还能坚持多久……我不行了……我累了……太累了……”他抽泣着说。

哈利想死。

但黑魔王把他抱得更紧了。

他不知道为什么，但他的胸口很疼。他不确定原因。他不明白为什么那儿会感到疼痛……是因为他不想要吗？还是因为他的所作所为吗？

还是因为他不想一个人待着吗？他不知道。

“主人……你知道为什么我的胸口很疼吗？”

伏地魔抚摸着他的头发。慢慢地，他感到魔法正在治愈他。

哈利感到孤独从心中涌了出来。

“你真的想知道吗，哈利？”

哈利低声说，“是的。”

“你很快就会知道的……”

黑魔王抽身开来，召唤来他的长袍。哈利感到他的胸部仿佛又被挤压了一下，这很疼。他听见咒语在他耳边低语，他又得变干净利索了，毯子盖住了他。随着另一只手的挥动，壁炉开始轰鸣，哈利感到温暖开始渗透进他的皮肤。

但是他却感觉自己像是被冻住了。

“我在这儿呆得够久了。你需要休息。明天我会把你送到你的心灵治疗师那，然后，一旦你能走路了，你的课程就将恢复，但是你将不会再见到贝拉特里克斯。我注意到了，你说的是实话，她滥用了她对你的权限。我会亲自负责对她的惩罚。我答应过你，只要你乖乖的，就不会收到任何伤害。”

伏地魔开始准备离去。

“别……离开我。”

然后房间里只剩下一片寂静，黑魔王看着那只抓着他长袍褶边的手。

绿色的大眼睛里充满了渴望。

“这又是为何？”

伏地魔的声音缓慢而温柔，“告诉我，我的宠物，我想知道。”

哈利试图绞尽脑汁想要说出一个解释……关于原因的解释……他感到如此绝望，他想要他留下来，他想要阻止他离去，虽然他以前从来没有这样做过，但是他所知道的是，他再也不能忍受被单独留下的想法。“我不知道……主人……我只是……”

他又想哭了，他只想得到安慰。他打着嗝，擦着眼睛。这是不对的……但是他没有其他人了。没有人了。

他想要不过是让那种疼痛的感觉停下来。

伏地魔一脸关怀地看着他，然后坐在床上，非常温柔地抬起男孩的下巴，用红色的眼睛盯着他。“我对你太苛刻了，是不是？我怎么能忽视这样一个小小的请求呢？世界可以等待。”

也许是因为他太精疲力尽，所以无法控制自己的感受了，他竟然感到了如释重负，他感到了幸福，这种幸福呈现在了他的脸上。这些话显然让哈利放松了下来，他说，“谢谢。”

“睡吧。我哪儿也不去。”

伏地魔再一次在那张巨大的床上坐了下来，召唤过来一本摊开了的书在眼前的空中，一只手梳理着他的头发，安慰着他。那些眼泪终于不再继续流淌了。

过了一会儿，他感到有什么沉重而冰冷的，带着鳞片的东西在他的腿上擦过。哈利睡眼惺忪地看着纳吉尼靠过来，闻他的气味，然后和他们的主人交谈，最后盘蜷在他们两人之间，他感到一种陌生而奇怪的完整感。

哈利试图与疲惫抗争，但最终还是没能战胜它，他就这样慢慢地，慢慢地睡着了。


End file.
